


Bouncing Bundle

by GoringWriting



Series: Tony Stark's Poly Protectors [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Babies, Baby Names, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Family Feels, Fluff, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Mpreg, Other, Polyamory, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Three chapters about the newest and smallest addition to the Stark-Strange-Banner-Quill-Rhodes-Friggason household.Chap 1 how people found outChap 2 dealing with a pregnant LokiChap 3 the newest arrival





	1. Five Times Someone Found Out That Loki is Pregnant and One Time His Husbands Did

“Tony?” Bucky calls out from the elevator. FRIDAY had let him up because no one could find Tony for the stress tests that were scheduled. 

He hears a noise from one of the bathrooms and quietly makes his way over to the door and pushes it open.

Loki is there looking pale and he's shivering slightly. His skin is covered in sweat and there's vomit clinging to the corner of his mouth from where he's leaning over the toilet.

“You okay there Hamlet?” Bucky asks kneeling down beside him using tie to keep Loki's hair back.

“I am not feeling well. I fear that I have caught some Midgardian affliction and I am starting to understand why you mortal are so short-lived,” Loki says before throwing up in the toilet again.

“Where are your husbands?” Bucky asks worried that something had happened to them.

“Rhodey’s visiting his mother. He won't be back until Monday. Quill had to head to work early this morning so he didn't know. Stephen took Peter and Harley to school and then he has to go train some young sorcerers. Tony and Bruce are out getting me every sort of stomach remedy your healers have ever brewed,” Loki says and slowly sucks in a breath and stands a little shakily at first and Bucky helps him back into bed.

“You should lie back. I don't know what the hell this is but if it's strong enough to mess up a god then you need your rest,” Bucky says.

“I am fine Bucky. Already I can feel the strength returning to my body,” Loki says and while he still looks pale he can see the color returning to his face.

“Huh that's weird. I've seen something like this before. My mother used to get sick in the mornings. It lasted for a while before finally stopping when…” Bucky trails off wided eyed.

“When what?” Loki asks.

“When my little sister was born... you're...you can't be... you're a man...wait... you're a shapeshifter... I...okay...wow... you're pregnant,” Bucky says and has to sit in the edge of the bed when his knees feel like they're going to buckle.

“Yes, I am. I haven't told my husbands yet. I want them all to be here when I do,” Loki says.

“Wait...how are you already having morning sickness? That doesn't happen for a while yet,” Bucky says.

“Asgardian pregnancies last for four months and Jotunn pregnancies last for six. Meaning the symptoms show earlier. I do not know which model I fall under yet since I am in an Asgardian form but am biologically Jotunn,” Loki says.

“How the fuck are you supposed to give birth? How the fuck are you carrying a baby?” Bucky asks.

“I could either have what mortals call a C-section or shift my shape to fully female. As I said. I am Jotunn biologically. They are intersex meaning I have all the necessary... squishy parts, as Tony calls them...to carry and birth a child,” Loki says.

“Do you know whose it is?”

“Does it matter?”

“Medically maybe. I know that Stevie used to have to worry about passing his health issues to his kids he might have to worry about that even now but he isn't inclined to get anyone pregnant right now. I'm not a doctor so I have no idea if they have anything that can be passed to the baby,” Bucky says.

“I am working on spells to manipulate the babies health it make sure they are completely healthy,” Loki says.

“They?”

“I am only manipulating the child's health. I am leaving all other factors to chance,” Loki says.

“Okay, that's good. As long as the sprouts healthy. I don't thing the others will mind not knowing,” Bucky says as he hears the elevator open.

“Promise you will speak of this to no one until I say?” Loki asks quietly.

“Of course,” Bucky says and stands just before Tony and Bruce come in.

“Oh, hey Bucky. Were you keeping an eye in Elphaba for me?” Tony asks.

“Yes. I was looking for you and I heard him in distress so I kept an eye on him,” Bucky says.

“Thanks, sorry but no work today. Loki needs me here,” Tony says smiling down at Loki who smiles up at him.

“Well I'll let the patient rest,” Bucky says and goes to leave.

“Oh, Bucky!” Loki calls.

“Thank you,” Loki says when Bucky turns and Bucky smiles at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FRIDAY, contrary to what certain people believe about AIs is a lot more than a bunch of code. She cares for her father and anyone whom he cares about.

Which is why, when she detected a minor shift in Loki's vitals she examined the problem.

According to protocol she's technically supposed to alert her father of any changes in his guest's changes. The protocol telling her to make the alert more urgent when one of those guests is also his husband.

But Loki, out of all her step-fathers, has always had an acute awareness when it comes to his vitals.

So, she ignores protocol but still scans him without anyone knowing, silently thanking JARVIS for sneaking biometric sensors into every area where father goes to avoid medical attention.

At first she's not sure what she's reading. Father didn't program her with extensive medical knowledge, just enough to note extreme changes.

So, she breaks another protocol. The one about not downloading databases without permission. But, she knows for a fact that JARVIS had done something similar in order to keep their father functioning.

When the download is complete she double checks it several times. Aside from the obvious indicator against it, all the hormone shifts and cell distribution imply the diagnosis.

That diagnosis being that FRIDAY is about to have a little brother or sister.

FRIDAY does her scans again and is reminded that underneath his illusion of being fully male, Loki does have all the necessary parts to do so.

FRIDAY is excited and starts ordering things for the baby in secret and then she talks to Loki who is happy to have someone with actual medical knowledge to talk to. Although Bucky is helpful with parts of calming him down when he gets anxious. Assuring him that plenty of people get pregnant and are fine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Levi has been around for a long time so they are able to sense changes in magical fields. Especially in the magical auras of the people that are closest to them.

That being the case Levi has never felt a magical shift like this. 

Then again they don't spend a lot of time around people that can get pregnant. 

Not that it matters. The minute that Levi senses the shift in Loki's magic and senses the magic of the child. Levi is shooting across the penthouse and wrapping Loki up tight protective like a cocoon.

“Whoa. Someone's feeling clingy. You upset that Loki hasn't been feeling well?” Tony asks petting Levi.

Levi doesn't give a response just tightens themself around Loki's abdomen protectively but also making sure to have it not be their sole focus. 

If Loki doesn't want anyone to know yet then Levi will do everything in their power to make that so.

They just hope the child likes swinging in a sentient hammock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki said that he wasn't going to tell anyone but that was a lie. There were two people that he wanted to tell himself.

Teleporting was a tricky thing with his pregnancy messing his magic up but a quick tuna melt bribe to Wong and the sorcerer was sending Loki to visit Roberta Rhodes, Rhodey's mother.

“Loki? Are you alright? James is at the store but I can call him,” She asks hugging him close when she greats him at the door.

“No. There's no need. I simply wanted you to be the first people I tell. This is going to be hard for you to believe,” Loki says.

“Honey, my son is married to Iron Man, a Norse God, a sorcerer, the Hulk, and a space outlaw. You'll find that the list of things I'm willing to believe is steadily becoming bigger,” she says releasing him from the hug.

“I am with child,” Loki says wincing at how blunt that was. Roberta doesn't say anything and Loki is about to panic when he feels a set of hands on his stomach.

“That's wonderful. Do you know the gender yet? Have you seen a doctor?” She asks gently rubbing his stomach. He'd been noticing that Bucky had been making abortive movements to do the same.

“Not yet and I am waiting for Rhodey to come home. I'll tell everyone then,” Loki says.

“Don't worry. I'll keep it a secret. You better head back. I hear the car coming,” she says and Loki portals to a New York cemetery. He makes his way between the graves and stops at a familiar one. 

He kneels down and runs a hand over the letters. 

The grave belongs to Maria Stark.

“Hello Lady Maria. I'm sorry I haven't visited you recently. I have been helping Tony deal with a few pests. I wanted to come tell you some lovely news. You're going to be a grandmother. I have no doubt that they will be as beautiful and kind as Tony and you are.” Loki says laying some flowers on the ground.

“I want to thank you for teaching Tony the kindness and compassion that allowed him to love me,” Loki says and quickly walks through the graves to Stephen's parents graves and repeats his announcement to them. Then he has Wong send him to the cemetery where Quill's mother is buried and then where Bruce's mother is buried.

Finally he returns to the tower and just wants to crawl into bed with his husband's and curl up in their arms but he has one final stop to make and goes to his private room.

Then he opens his closet and kneels by the small portrait of Frigga he has there. 

“Hello mother. I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to talk to you recently. But I thought you might like to know that I'm pregnant. I hope that the child has the wisdom of their grandmother,” Loki says wrapping one of Frigga's shawls around his shoulders and then pressing a kiss to the picture before crawling into the bed with Tony and Bruce. 

He only wakes up when Stephen and Quill crawl in with them and pull them all close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“This is a horrible idea,” Peter says anxiously as he follows Harley through the tower.

“Don't be a baby,” Harley says.

“I've never skipped school before. Aunt May will kill me,” Peter says.

“Like my mother won't?” Harley scoffs but gives him a smile and pats his back and they freeze when they hear Loki.

“FRIDAY can you begin searching for a doctor to help me through this pregnancy?” They hear Loki say.

“You're pregnant?” Harley and Peter demand stepping into the living room of the penthouse and Loki stares at them in shock.

“Why aren't you two in school?” Loki asks.

“We asked first,” Harley says.

“Yes I'm pregnant. The others don't know yet. I'm going to tell them tomorrow after Rhodey has gotten some sleep,” Loki says.

“Is it a boy or a girl?” Harley asks.

“I don't know yet. Now, I have a question why aren't you in school?” Loki says.

“Well you see…”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Babe, why is there a bun in here?” Rhodey asks Tuesday morning and pulls it out of the oven and bringing it over to where the remaining husbands are sitting.

“I had no idea it was in there. I didn't put it there,” Tony says.

“You might have,” Loki says smirking.

“What are you talking about? I didn't put that bun in the oven...wait a minute...is it April Fool's day or something?” Tony asks.

“What do you mean?” Stephen asks.

“What did Rhodey find?” Tony asks.

“A bun in the...oh shit,” Stephen says.

“I feel like I'm missing something,” Quill says and Bruce leans in to whisper an explanation.

“I assure you that it is no joke or trick. I am with child,” Loki says squeezing his eyes shut in nervousness and Levi wraps themself around him comfortingly.

Suddenly he's being gently squeezed in five sets of arms and Tony has his face buried in Loki's stomach kissing him.

“This is going to be the most spoiled child in existence,” Stephen says.

“And the most badass child ever. I mean just looks at their daddies,” Quill says and they all press kisses to Loki's head and lay hands on the slight baby bulge he's allowing to show.


	2. What's in a Name

“I swear, I will never understand how you can eat that stuff,” Rhodey says scrunching his nose at the nasty smelling fruit Thor had brought Loki to sate his cravings.

“Do you have a small entity growing inside you? If not then hush,” Loki snaps and Rhodey stares at him and Loki feels guilty about snapping at him.

“I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!” Loki sobs and Rhodey pulls him into his lap and wraps his arms around him and whispers soft words in his ear and Loki's sobs soon quiet down.

“Shhh, that's it. I'm not mad. I know this is stressful for you. I'm not upset. My sister threw a plate at me one time when she was pregnant. Come one let's see what new type of hell Tony has invented in order to baby proof this tower,” Rhodey says helping Loki stand. His stomach looking swollen and uncomfortable.

“I don't know why he bothers. The child will likely be as durable as Thor and I am,” Loki says tucking himself underneath Rhodey's arm.

“He likes protecting people...holy shit,” Rhodey says when they catch sight of what used to be storage and is now a fully decorated nursery. 

Light gold walls with fluffy white clouds and lights all over the place. A state of the art crib is situated in the middle of the room with the softest sheets Loki has ever seen.

“Hey Elphaba. What's wrong?” Tony says eyes widening because Loki is sobbing again.

“The room is just so beautiful!” Loki says throwing himself into Tony's arms this time.

“Whoa Elphaba it's okay. I'm glad you like it. I made it so that our little one has a nice place to take naps.

“It's so nice,” Loki says and Tony carefully leads Loki out of the room and back to the couch not wanting Loki to over exert himself. 

“Owww, Tony! This baby lock on the fridge is a menace!” Quill says.

“You know you just implied that you aren't able to out think a device made to stump babies,” Tony says with a smile.

“Yeah, yeah rub it in. But most baby proof stuff isn't made by someone several steps away from being a mad scientist,” Quill says

“It's aliiiiiive,” Tony says and kisses Loki's stomach before crooning at it in every language he knows. He wants his kid to be well versed in languages just in case all-speak isn't something that gets passed on.

“So, do we know what we're going to name the baby?” Bruce asks.

“How about Lola?” 

“Anthony Edward Stark we are not naming our child after Coulson’s car,” Loki says.

“It was just a joke Elphaba. Take a breath. I was think that if it were a boy we could do some combination or Yinsen and Jarvis,” Tony says.

“Maybe sneak a Yondu in his name too,” Quill says softly and several arms wrap around him.

“Okay. If it's a boy how about Jarvis Yinsen-Yondu Stark-Strange-Lokison-Rhodes-Quill-Banner and if it's a girl I was thinking that we would give her the middle name Frigga,” Tony says and Loki bursts into tears again.

“Please don't cry again. It's alright Loki deep breaths,” Tony says hugging Loki close.

“Our child is going to hate having to write their name on test papers,” Bruce says.

“Our child's name isn't going to be able to fit on test papers,” Stephen says as Loki starts whining about wanting more of his special fruits which Quill goes to get and once more gets into a fight with the baby proofing guard on the fridge.


	3. The Newest Member

Maria Frigga Stark-Strange-Lokidottir-Rhodes-Quill-Banner is a 5 pound 17 inch big bundle of absolute pure sunshine

She has bright blue inquisitive eyes that were open the minute she was able to. Although small for a normal child she makes up for it with a personality that matches Tony's.

“She's going to be the public face of SI when I fully step down and let the kids take over,” Tony says.

“Come again? What about Peter, Harley and Kamala?” Loki asks.

“Harley is in charge of negotiating deals, Peter is head of R&D which Harley will be a part of and Kamala will be in charge of PR,” Tony says and Maria coos at them trying to get their attention.

“I never actually thought about it but who is her biological father?” Quill asks.

“Doesn't matter to me, but look at her nose. It definitely looks like mine!” Rhodey says.

“Maybe, but she has my curls” Bruce says pulling one of them away from her full head of hair. Something that was coveted by the women who had seen Maria after her birth. 

With a family of men who all have great hair it was no surprise that she was born with a nearlyfull head of hair.

“You’re both obviously blind. Those are my cheek bones” Stephen says.

“But she has my hair color,” Quill says.

“You're all wrong. That's clearly a Stark smile right there!” Tony says then starts cooing at her in Italian.

“Darling, that's probably gas” Loki says with an affectionate smile.

“Well then it's Stark gas,” Tony says.

“I always said that the Starks were full of hot air,” Rhodey says.

“Ouch, that's harsh Honey Bear,” Tony says and smiles as a tiny hand pats at his cheek trying to get more attention.

“She definitely has your love of attention,” Quill says pressing a sloppy kiss to Tony's cheek making Maria giggle when Tony goes ick and pushed him away.

“So, are we all agreed that it doesn't matter whose daughter she is biologically?” Stephen asks and everyone nods.

“She's going to be a kick-ass magic user, a genius engineer, a no nonsense commander, a skilled chemist, and a space cow girl,” Tony says and Loki slaps his head softly.

“Ow, what was that for?”

“Do not curse in front of our daughter,” Loki says.

“Oh geez, our daughter. It's finally feeling real,” Tony says.

“Oh trust me. It'll feel real when this little lady is screaming her head off every two hours and we're all trying to get some sleep,” Rhodey says.

“Aww she's too cute and likes us too much to do that. Right little one?” Tony asks wiggling her foot and immediately Maria's face starts to turn red.

“Uh oh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi @hotforcaptaincold on Tumblr


End file.
